deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora VS Pit
Sora VS Pit is the 92nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series and Pit from the Kid Icarus series in a battle between young heroes of light. Sora was voiced by Bryce Papenbrook and Pit was voiced by Justin Briner. Description Mystical weapons in hand, two childhood heroes take their battle to the skies... and only one will survive! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: If the fate of the universe is at stake, the last person you should trust to save it is a naive teenager with magical weapons they don't understand, but everybody does it anyway. Boomstick: Like Sora, the Keyblade wielding savior of Kingdom Hearts. Wiz: And Pit, the angel warrior from Kid Icarus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sora Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a small child, full of promise, named Sora. Boomstick: And he lived on the one and only Destiny Island. Sora and his friends, Riku and Kairi, grew up honing their athletic skills by playing sports with Final Fantasy characters who don't judge Sora's fashion choices. Wait a minute, what the hell are Final Fantasy characters doing there? Wiz: A hint of things to come. For the longest time, the residents of Destiny Island lived a peaceful life, but it wasn't long until a soulless embodiment of evil would invade the island, this was the Heartless. Boomstick: But the arrival of these creepy crawlers wasn't the only surprise. Alongside the darkness came light, in the form of a Keyblade, which is the key to fixing everything. Super subtle. Wiz: This Keyblade in particular was known as the Kingdom Key, and was drawn to Sora thanks to his pure heart. With the Kingdom Key, Sora had the means to combat the Heartless. Boomstick: By unlocking doors? Wiz: Well... yes. The Keyblade can get past almost any lock out there, but despite not having a long, sharp edge, it's a surprisingly deadly sword. Popup: The Kingdom Key was originally intended for Riku, but he was lost to darkness. Sora, having touched the light in Riku's heart, received the Keyblade instead. Boomstick: It's a key, it's a sword, and it's also a wand. Sora can use it to cast all sorts of magic spells like a wizard. He can even shoot a laser beam all the way to the moon. Popup: Sora can use some magic without the Keyblade, but it helps by enhancing his magical prowess and acts as a conduit for spells. Wiz: Unfortunately, despite his newfound weapon, the Heartless were overwhelming. The darkness washed over Destiny Island and, just like that, it was (echoes) gone. Boomstick: But thanks to cosmic reasons, Sora wound up face to face with Goofy and Donald Duck. Yep, he ended up in the most magical place on Earth: Disney. Wiz: If you're confused: Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. Somehow, in some way, this impossibility exists. Turns out, while Goofy and Donald have been lovable cartoons for decades, they're also world-hopping warriors. Boomstick: Oh my God. This is the best thing ever! Wiz: From then on, Sora teamed up with his new friends to lock the doors to the hearts of worlds, saving them from the Heartless grip. Boomstick: And he wasn't even old enough to get a driver's license. Wiz: While Sora may not have been strong enough to save Destiny Island, he quickly learned an enormous amount of talents perfect for beating back the darkness. Boomstick: Including some genuine ass-kicking magic, like shooting fireballs, freezing baddies with blizzards, fighting with lightning, and more. Wiz: He can reflect projectiles, manipulate time, magnetize objects, and even alter gravity. Boomstick: He's got a bunch of other magic attacks, but my favorite is Ragnarok, which fires a bunch of homing energy beams, and I guess he's got some magic abilities that don't involve beating monsters up, which I think is pretty lame, but Wiz insists we talk about it. Wiz: Thanks to the Kingdom Key sword, he can use spells which remove negative effects, including curing his own wounds. He can also glide like Peter Pan and teleport like Figment. Popup: If it is lost, Sora can return his Keyblade to his hand at will. Boomstick: Eh, I still don't know we should call it a sword, but Sora can make it even better with Keychains, they can even transform the whole Keyblade into more powerful versions with way more badass names, like Oathkeeper. Wiz: With all these abilities, Sora battled the Heartless and took the fight to the man who discovered them... Xehanort. He even defeated Xenhnort's Heartless and his Nobody. Boomstick: Uh, that's kinda harsh, Wiz. Why you calling him a nobody? He's definitely somebody. ''' Wiz: No see a Nobody is a somebody without a heart, but a Heartless isn't a somebody or a nobody though they may have been a somebody filled with anger, like Scar from The Lion King. '''Boomstick: Well, I'm a somebody that's really really confused. Wiz: But to save all worlds, Sora found he had to be insanely strong, fast, and tough. Boomstick: He's speedy enough to run up a building, and quick enough to dodge magic lightning. Wiz: Not just magic lightning, real legitimate lightning from the sky. A feat which could only take mere milliseconds. Popup: Sora has defeated Thunderaffes, which in-game data files describe as moving so fast, they leave lightning "in the dust". Boomstick; Sora put all that speed to good use once, by perfectly blocking hundreds of lasers from damn nearly every angle in just a few seconds. So, it's safe to say he's no slouch. Wiz: As for his strength, not only has he cut through giant building-like structures with ease, he's launched them as projectiles. Though gravity is in flux here, a building this size normally weighs around one hundred thousand pounds. Boomstick: He's held back two of Cerberus' heads, and went toe-to-toe with Hercules, you know, the demigod who threw a giant rock monster into space? Wiz: Although this Titan's shape is too inconsistent to scale, by treating him as a series of cones made of granite, we can estimate his weight as over sixteen hundred tons. Boomstick: That's like throwing two hundred T-Rexes into the sky, so, yeah, Herc is really really strong, and Sora can take a hit from him, no problem. Wiz: Honestly, Sora's ability to take a hit might be one of his strongest characteristics. He survived the jaws of Cerberus, ancient Chinese dragons, being shot by a musket and, hell, the fires of Hades. Popup: Sora has frequently lost abilities and even memories, but he has regained them throughout his adventures. Boomstick: But he isn't without his downfalls. While he's strong in his own right, he relies a lot on his friends, like, all the goddamn time. Wiz: He can't even enter his fancy Drive forms, which boost his power, and give him an extra Keyblade, without help from Goofy and Donald. So, in a broad scope, he's fairly limited on his own. Popup: Sora has accessed the Limit drive form on his own, but this only served as a method of re-learning forgotten basic abilities. Boomstick: No big deal, though. Luckily for Sora, most locks only need one key. Wiz: Uh-huh. I'm not sure if that was profound, or just stupid. Boomstick: (mocks him) You're stupid! Sora: The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Pit Wiz: Let us return to the distant past, to an age long ago, when gods and man lived together in harmony. Boomstick: How long ago was this? Wiz: Uh... twenty-five years ago. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Ahem, anyway, the kingdom of Angel Land was ruled by two goddesses: Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Boomstick: Who pretty much treated everyone like crap by turning people into statues and destroying their crops. (Shows the Cabbage Merchant from Avatar: The Last Airbender) Cabbage Merchant: Ah! My cabbages! (kneels in desperation as he sees his cabbages being destroyed) Boomstick: But hey, what'd you expect from a being who holds the title "Goddess of Darkness"? She's just doing her job. Wiz: Angered by these misdeeds, Palutena transformed Medusa into an ugly, one-eyed, parcel-tongued monster, and banished her to the dark Underworld. Boomstick: Talk about throwing shade! Long story short, Medusa waged war with Palutena, who summoned the greatest hero Angel Land has ever known: Pit. (Shows Kid Icarus from Captain N: The Game Master) Kid Icarus: My arrows will stop that Apeicus Maximus! (shoots an arrow) Wiz: No no no, definitely not that one. (Shows the real Pit) Wiz: This one. Boomstick: Uh, hang on, greatest hero ever? More like his mom needs to drop him off at elementary school. Popup: Although Pit is well over the age of twenty five, he maintains the body and physique of a teenage boy. Wiz: Don't let looks fool you, Pit may seem young, but he is the captain of the Icarus Army, keepers of the peace and personal guards to Lady Palutena herself. Boomstick: Wait, you're telling me this Cupid-looking kid is the captain of an army? Well, at least he can fly with those wings. Alright, that's pretty cool. Wiz: Actually, he can't. Boomstick: What? Look, he's flying right there. Wiz: Well, Pit may have superhuman abilities, but he can't actually fly on his own. Thankfully, Palutena regularly grants him mystic wings, which do allow flight, though they can only exist for up to five minutes. After that, they burst into flame, sending Pit preening to a horrible end. Boomstick: Holy shit. So the captain of an angel army doesn't have his own working angel wings, that's what you're telling me? Wiz: Yeah... it's a little strange, but don't try to bring it up. He's a little bit touchy on the subject. Boomstick: Anyway, Pit managed to defeat Medusa, and everyone lived happily ever after... Just kidding, Medusa came back twenty five years later, looking better than ever, by the way, and this time, Hades came along to mess things up too. Popup: Kid Icarus: Uprising was originally designed as a new Star Fox game, but was changed in mid-development. Wiz: As captain of the Icarus Army, Pit has some extensive training under his belt. How else would all these soldiers save Palutena from a sudden invasion of... vegetables? Boomstick: Uh... Right... But what's a soldier without his weapons? Pit's got a huge arsenal of weaponry. Wiz: He's well-known for his archery skills, and shows it off with his trusty weapon of choice: the Palutena Bow. Boomstick: This bow uses awesome laser arrows that can actually be guided by Pit, and if his enemies get close, Pit can split the bow into two short blades for quick deadly slices. Now that's a practical weapon. Wiz: He is highly skilled with several classes of weapons, his arsenal has been imbued with the strength and power of the gods, making humans incapable of wielding them. Boomstick: These range from Orbitars, like, floaty shoulder cannons that can also block attacks. To blades, cannons, claws, hammers, staves, clubs, and weaponized tattoos. I wish my tattoo was a weapon. Anyway, all these weapons were forged by Mentos, the God of forge. Wiz: Dyntos. Boomstick: Dentos, the freshmaker, and the guy who also crafted Pit's ultimate weapons: The Three Sacred Treasures. Wiz: Hidden away in three sealed caskets, the sacred treasures consist of Angel Land's mightiest weapons, which can only be used by the most heroic and worthy of heroes. Boomstick: The Mirror Shield reflects projectiles, the Wings of Pegasus give Pit unrestricted flight and improved speed, and the Arrow of Light is the ultimate weapon of the gods that can murder basically anything. Wiz: The Arrow of Light is absolutely the deadliest weapon in Pit's arsenal and increases in power based on Pit's own health and strength, and when all three treasures come together Pit's is granted the legendary Silver Armor. Popup: Dyntos also once granted Pit the Great Sacred Treasure, though it was quickly destroyed by Hades. Boomstick: Uh... You tapping into my stash of booze, Wiz? That's not silver, it's gold. Wiz: Well, colors are different in heaven, I guess. Boomstick: Weird... Well, Pit's learned several abilities throughout his adventures, like healing, dropping mines, and making his arrows invisible, and all of his skills came in handy. Not only did he defeat Medusa, but he's taken on alien pirates, a space kraken, and the God of Death: Thanatos. Wiz: At one point, when Thanatos attacked a village, he launched a large boulder, which Pit obliterated so thoroughly, it was completely pulverized in midair. Boomstick: Wait a minute. How are those Trojan horse, Star Wars walkie thingies not tipping over?! Wiz: Focus, Boomstick. Pulverization is defined as reducing an object to dust, which certainly applies here. To determine the force necessary to do so, we first need the size of that boulder. For that, we'll compare the boulder to those pillars. Boomstick: Oh, here he comes the math. Strap on your pocket protectors, nerds. Wiz: Thanatos, when standing near to Pit, appears to be about eleven feet, six inches tall. By comparing his height to the pillars, we've determined them to be eighteen feet tall. By comparing that to the boulder, it's clear it has a diameter of 115 inches. To pulverize a stone this large, Pit's strike must have outputted energy equal to nearly 1,600 pounds of TNT. Boomstick: Damn, little angel kid can dish it out. Wiz: Pit's also incredibly quick. He was able to maneuver, react, and fly from the top of these clouds to the Lunar Sanctum in less than forty seconds. Despite looking like one, that's no moon, It's a space station, orbiting the Earth at a similar altitude to the International Space Station. The average distance from the ISS to the highest cloud layers is about 242 miles, meaning Pit must have flown around 21,600 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's Mach 28. Suck it, Starman. Wiz: Not only that, Pit dodged a laser which covered this distance in a fraction of a second, most likely moving a little over ninety million miles per hour. Boomstick: Oh my God, that not moon thing really is the Death Star. Wiz: With Pit's superhuman durability, he's tanked hits from gods, and taken falls that would turn any normal man into... Boomstick: An angel!? Wiz: Well, a dead man, yes. In his final duel with Hades, the God of the Underworld, Pit took a devastating blow that sent him plummeting at least 2,000 feet. Given Pit's weight, the impact of that fall would be over eight tons of force. Boomstick: And he was fine! This Hades guy can cut through giant diamond spires, so a hit from him could be as powerful as nearly thirty tons of TNT! Popup: Pit has some fourth-wall awareness, but has done nothing more than simply reference it. He cannot manipulate his own medium. Wiz: Of course, while Pit may be formidable, he's not perfect. He has been tricked into losing fights multiple times, and often relies on assistance from his godly allies. Boomstick: But this kick-ass angel isn't afraid to charge headfirst into a fight, even with his wings on fire. Pit: In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good... Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light! Lady Palutena: Fly, Pit! Death Battle In the Colosseum, Sora is seen waiting on the battlegrounds as his allies Donald and Goofy cheer him on. Goofy: Ya-hooey! Go get 'em pal! Donald: (inaudible yelling) Goofy: Hyuck ha ha ha huh, what he said! Sora: So, who's rear am I kicking this time? Sora looks up as a portal door from Skyworld opens up. Pit emerges from the door and glides over to the other side of the arena. (*Cues: Unlocking Heaven - Brandon Yates*) Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting! Pit spins around the Palutena Bow and prepares his stance as Sora readies his Keyblade. FIGHT! Pit begins the fight by firing light arrows with the Palutena Bow at his opponent. Sora dodges all the arrows as he leaps forward and tries slashing Pit, but the angel blocks the blow by separating his bow into blades and pushing the Keyblade wielder back. Pit tries leaping forward to use his blades to attack, but Sora manages to block it and combos Pit back into the corner. Pit leaps in the air and prepares another arrow. Sora responds by charging up his Keyblade with magic. Sora: Take this! Fire! Sora launches a large fire projectile from his blade. Pit: Woah! Pit quickly activates the Guardian Orbitars to deflect the fire back at Sora. Pit: Ha! I've seen candles that are scarier than you! Sora launches Firaga to cancel out the reflected Fire, covering the arena in smoke. Pit uses the opportunity to swoop down and uppercut Sora with the Upperdash Arm, sending him flying in the air. Pit: Let's take this to the next level! Pit activates the Power of Flight and soars into the air to catch up to his opponent. He kicks Sora high into the clouds into Skyworld. Pit then rams into Sora with his Upperdash Arm and crashes him through multiple pillars before uppercutting him upwards and punching him forward. Sora crash lands on a nearby platform and catches his breath. Pit summons the EZ Cannon and begins firing at his enemy. Sora leaps between the two pillars to avoid the projectiles before running up on one and getting onto a wider road. He slashes a couple of the shots before leaping up in the air and shoots multiple fireballs. Pit veers to the left and right to dodge before launching an explosive projectile that shatters the road that Sora is standing on. Sora leaps into the air as the road crumbles as Pit locks his cannon onto him and fires its deadliest attack. When the flash clears, Pit turns around to find Sora standing on some ruins. Pit: Woah! You can teleport? Mind blown! Pit discards the EZ Cannon and prepares his blades. Sora: Let's see what you think of this! Sora launches Ragnarok which splits into multiple beam projectiles. Pit is only narrowly able to avoid all of the attacks. Pit: Close shave! The two combatants leap at each other and clash blades and push each other back. Pit tries firing some arrows, but Sora leaps on a pillar and combos Pit with his Keyblade and uses the Sonic Blade technique by quickly bouncing on all the pillars before meteor smashing him to the ground. Pit is narrowly able to avoid Sora stabbing him on the ground and uses the opening to uppercut Sora onto a pillar with his Upperdash Arm. He then charges up his bow and fires five arrows at his opponent. Sora: Stop! Sora uses Stopga to freeze time and deflects the arrows at Pit before regaining ground. As Pit dodges the arrows, Sora uses the distraction to activate another spell. Sora: Force! Before Pit can fire another arrow, Sora casts Graviga on him, sending the angel hurdling back toward the ground where Donald and Goofy are watching. Pit manages to halt before slamming into the Earth and puts on the Silver Armor. Sora dives towards his opponent and starts charging his Keyblade. Sora: Time to end this! Pit: You said it! Pit fires the Arrow of Light as Sora unleashes his ultimate beam attack from the Keyblade. Ultimately, Pit loses the beam struggle and the attack pierces through his skull, which causes his wings and armor to dissolve as his corpse hits the ground. Sora lands on the ground next to his defeated opponent. Goofy: Attaboy, Sora! KO! Results (Cues: Unlocking Heaven) Boomstick: Yeowch! That's one way to fly too close to the Sora, er, sun! Pit may have had the advantage in flight and experience, but he couldn't beat Sora's strength, toughness, and speed. Wiz: Pit may have dodged a laser moving ninety million miles per hour, but Sora's reaction speed was quick enough to dodge natural lightning. A lightning bolt's return stroke, which constitutes the bright flash, moves at around 220,000,000 miles per hour, over twice as fast as Pit. Popup: Both can heal from or are immune to various status effect, but Pit has never shown resistance to time manipulation. Boomstick: That, combined with his teleporting and time manipulation powers, meant Sora was just too quick for Pit to land very many big hits. Plus, when Sora shot that Keyblade beam to the moon, it took one second flat. Wiz: That's 1.28 times the speed of light, much faster than anything Pit's reacted to before. Of course, Pit did have enough weapons to keep Sora busy, but Sora's impressive and wide-ranging magical arsenal provided multiple counters for pretty much anything Pit threw at him, including superior healing techniques. Pit has used items which transfigure enemies into eggplants, mallets, etc., but Sora has transformed himself back from similar inanimate objects. Boomstick: Hey remember that building Sora cut through? Slicing it up like Swiss cheese was impressive enough, but this building was completely made of stone from top to bottom, and Sora cut through seven, at once! Wiz: These buildings may have been composed of a modest stone, like granite, which has a minimum shearing strength of fourteen megapascals. In comparison to Sora's height, each building was about twenty-three feet tall. By measuring Sora's largest slash, and the distance cut through all seven buildings, we can determine Sora's striking energy to equal at minimum seventy-eight tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's way more than Pit's boulder pulverizing feat. No wonder this guy beat Herc. Popup: Pit's Great Sacred Treasure and Sora's Gummi Ship were not included as they were incidental. Their uses would likely counter each other anyway. Wiz: Speaking of which, let's compare some of the strongest beings Sora and Pit have taken hits from. The amount of energy needed for Hercules to throw that rock Titan into space had to have been around twenty-four megatons of TNT, whereas Hades' strikes were equivalent to only thirty tons at best. Popup: Sora's magic power replenishes, while Pit's powers have finite uses.'' '''Boomstick: So, Pit had never survived anything close to Sora's strongest attacks. Just by numbers alone, Sora's strength, speed and durability just outclassed Pit, and the Keyblade by itself had a way more impressive track record than any of Pit's weapons. You might say it was the Key to this fight, and when we Pit 'em together, one of them was bound to be a Sora loser. Wiz: The winner is Sora. Original Track The track for the fight is "Unlocking Heaven" by Brandon Yates. It is a fast-paced rock remix of "Dearly Beloved," one of the recurring musical tracks from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Even though it's a Kingdom Hearts song, Yates did it in the style of most of the songs featured in Kid Icarus: Uprising. The track's title references Sora's Keyblade and its ability to unlock worlds and Pit's angelic background. The cover image features the Kingdom Key crossing with an angel wing. Trivia * The connection between Sora & Pit is they are young teenage heroes with similar characteristics in both appearance and personality who faced big obstacles of evil and are guided by the light to fight through the darkness. They also happen to be chosen heroes of pure hearts wielding legendary unique sacred weapons (Sora's Keyblade and Pit's Sacred Treasures, respectively). They also have a dark counterpart to themselves (Roxas for Sora and Dark Pit for Pit, respectively). ** Coincidentally, they both defeated Hades. * Clayton's shotgun is incorrectly called a 'musket'. * This is the third Disney VS Nintendo themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered). ** This is also technically the second Nintendo VS Square Enix themed episode, after Link VS Cloud. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles